Brady's A Victim of Love
by Wendy Pierce
Summary: Brady writes a song about how he feels about Mikayla. Brady is the victim of love and Mikayla is what's making him in fall love. I seriously suck at these summeries. Please review! :)


**Victim Of Love By: Cash Cash **

**Brakayla One-Shot By: Brakayla Fan44 **

**Please review! Enjoy! :) (I know it's going to suck anyway's so...yeah.)**

**Summary: **Brady writes a song about how he feels about Mikayla. Brady is the victim of love and Mikayla is what's making him in fall love. I suck at summeries. Please review! :)

* * *

**Brady's P.O.V  
**I can't help but keep thinking about Mikayla. I tried not flirting her for a week, and it was so hard not saying a thing. I decided to write a song about Mikayla and I. I'm the victim of love and Mikayla made me fall in love. That's why the song it's called 'Victim of Love.' I locked myself in my room for that entire week so I can keep myself from flirting. The song is done and here it is:

_I'm just victim trying to set myself free  
But it's so hard to see you ain't right for me  
My friends all hate you but I still disagree  
The way you dance on me it makes it hard to see it  
Is me loving you such a crime  
You keep my blood rushing all of the time_

I'm going out of my mind  
I'm a victim of love  
Got me tied up in knots  
Someone please call the cops  
I said I can't walk away  
'Cause I can't get enough  
I'm just a tied down, bruised up, victim of love

Ever since I first saw Mikayla, I fell in love. I became a victim of love. I'm alway's trying to keep myself from flirting with Mikayla. I know that Mikayla's not meant for me, but it's so hard for me to see that. Is loving her such a crime? She always keeps my heart beating and blood rushing whenever I see her. I go out of my mind just so I can be with her. I think that I'm a victim of love and Mikayla is the reason to why I'm like this. I end up getting tied up in knots and is so confused. Someone might need to call the cops to keep me away from Mikayla. It's so hard to stay away from her. I can't get enough of her.

_I'm going out of my mind  
'Cause I can't shake your love  
My heart got lost in your sheets  
Bumping hard to the beat  
I said I can't walk away  
'Cause I can't get enough  
I'm just a tied down, bruised up, victim of love_

You always kick me when I'm down on my knees

_'Cause girl you're cold as ice  
Should've took my moms advice  
My friends all tell me you've been cheating on me  
but it's so hard to see, you're no good for me  
Is me loving you such a crime  
You keep my blood rushing all of the time_

I'm going crazy for Mikayla. I can't get her off my mind. I alway's get lost in thought with Mikayla in the room. My heart beats harder when I talk to her. I'm always stuttering and acting nervous. I can't get Mikayla out of my head. It's so hard for me to see that Mikayla's not the right person for me. I keep thinking she is. Why does loving her have to be such a crime? It's so hard to talk to Mikayla without acting weird.

_I'm going out of my mind  
I'm a victim of love  
Got me tied up in knots  
Someone please call the cops  
I said I can't walk away  
'Cause I can't get enough  
I'm just a tied down, bruised up, victim of love_

I'm going out of my mind  
'Cause I can't shake your love  
My heart got lost in your sheets  
Bumping hard to the beat  
I said I can't walk away  
'Cause I can't get enough  
I'm just a tied down, bruised up, victim of love

I'm losing my mind everytime I think about Mikayla. I know that I've become a victim of love becausof Mikayla. I'm so confused on what to do next. I can't just stay in my room for the rest of my life. I have to do something, but, what? Someone has to call the cops to hold me down from all this romance. I can't stay away from Mikayla. I can't shake her off. I can't do anything when I'm around Mikayla. I can't even think straight. My blood rushes through my body.

_I can't believe I've been wasting my time  
I think this stuff must have made me go blind_

Come on, come on, come on  
I can't shake this  
Come on, come on, come on  
A little help now  
Come on, come on, come on  
A victim of love

I'm wasting my time following Mikayla, coming up with ideas to get her to go out with me. I can't get her out off my head. I need help with this crush I vhave. I'm just a victim of love and nothing more.

_I'm going out of my mind  
I'm a victim of love  
Got me tied up in knots  
Someone please call the cops  
I said I can't walk away  
'Cause I can't get enough  
I'm just a tied down, bruised up, victim of love_

I'm going out of my mind  
'Cause I can't shake your love  
My heart got lost in your sheets  
Bumping hard to the beat  
I said I can't walk away  
'Cause I can't get enough  
I'm just a tied down, bruised up, victim of love

As I said before, I can't get Mikayla off my mind. I'm just a victim of love. I'm always finding myself tied up in knots. I can't stay away from Mikayla. My heart beats hard when I'm around her. I can't get enough of Mikayla.

_Victim of love  
Of your love  
Yeah  
I just can't walk away  
'Cause I can't get enough I'm just a tied down, bruised up, victim of love_

I'm just a victim of love and Mikayla is the reason why I'm acting like this. I can't walk away. I'm a victim of love. I finished the song and put my guitar and songbook away. I sat back on my bed and thought about what I should do.

**Mikayla's P.O.V  
**After my guard shift, I walked around the castle. On my way to my room, I heard someone singing and playing the guitar. _Isn't that Brady_, I thought to myself. I followed the music through the hallway until I ended up at the door of the kings bedroom. It was Brady who was playing the music. For a whole week, he's been ignoring me. That's strange because I would always expect a flirty comment from him at any moment.

I listened closly to the lyrics. _That doesn't happen to be about me?_, I thought to my self, _Is it about me? _ The song ended and silence filled the room. I kept thinking if I should go in and talk to him. Just then, I heard foot steps coming closer and closer, getting louder. _Is he leaving?_, I asked myself. I then decided to quickly leave but he stopped me.

"H-hey Mikayla."

"Hey Brady."

"You heard the song, didn't you?"

"No, I heard nothing." I said, obviously lying.

"Mikayla, you don't have to lie. Did you like it?"

"Yeah, it was great."

"It was for you."

"What?"

"It was for-"

I cut him off, "I know, but, why?"

"It's about how I feel about you. And how I act around you."

"Thanks, I guess."

Brady was about to enter his room, "Brady?"

He stopped and turned around, "Yeah?"

"Thank you. That was really sweet of you."

I walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek.

Brady was shocked, "Y-you're welcome."

* * *

**That's it for now. Sorry if the ending sucked and it wasn't really good. Please read the first chapter of my story 'Seeing Doubles.' I really need more reviewers to continue. I'm typing up the second chapter and won't continue if I don't see at least 2 more reviews. Please Review. Thanks! BYE! **

**~Brakayla Fan44**


End file.
